A Trick, A Treat and A Hogg
by Vinsmouse
Summary: How far will a Hogg go to get what he wants? An answer to the Halloween challenge at DukesofHazzardfanfictiondotcom


Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Supernatural, mild violence, mention of rape(only the word)

Rating: K+

Summary: What lengths will a Hogg go to in order to get what he wants?

A/N: In this story Daisy is 13, Bo is 11 and Luke is 15

Thanks to HazzardHusker for her help in beta reading this.

A Trick, A Treat and A Hogg

"I wish you could go with us Luke, it ain't gonna be the same without ya," Bo told his older cousin.

"I'm sorry Bo, believe me I'd rather go with you and Daisy than be home sick."

"I know Luke, and don't worry cause I'm gonna share my candy with you."

"Thanks Bo, but I couldn't eat any right now," Luke said, touched by his cousin's generosity.

"Then I'll save it for ya," Bo replied. He was determined that if Luke couldn't go trick or treating, he would at least get to have some candy.

"You better go get your costume on, Daisy ain't gonna like it if you make her wait," Luke reminded his youngest cousin.

"Yeah," Bo agreed. Moving off the bed, he went to his closet and dug out the old clothes he'd collected for his costume. Pulling on jeans, filled with holes and an old faded sweatshirt, Bo picked up a piece of coal and smeared it on his face. Next, with Luke's help, he attached an old bandana to the end of a stick. Grabbing the half smoked cigar he'd found, Bo stuck it between his lips, completing his costume. "What do ya think Luke?"

"I think ya make a pretty good hobo," Luke replied. "Have fun Bo and don't forget the rules."

"I know, don't eat any candy until Uncle Jesse looks it over. What if it's from somebody I know?"

"Not even then Bo," Luke said, as he did every Halloween.

"Okay, bye Luke," Bo said. Running out the door he went to see if Daisy was ready to go.

"Wow Daisy, you look beautiful," Bo observed when he came into the living room.

"You think so?" Daisy asked, twirling in place and showing off her fairy princess costume.

"Yeah," Bo whispered, clearly surprised to find that hiding behind his tomboy cousin was a pretty girl.

"Well you don't have to sound so surprised," Daisy huffed.

"I just ain't never seen you all made up," Bo explained. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep, let's go tell Uncle Jesse," Bo replied, running outside to look for their uncle.

"Uncle Jesse!" Bo called, as he came out the back door.

"Well don't you look like a perfect little hobo," Jesse said, coming around the corner of the house at Bo's call.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse."

"And who is this beautiful princess?" Jesse asked as Daisy followed Bo outside.

"Aw Uncle Jesse," Daisy said, blushing to the roots of her hair. "We're ready to go now," she told him.

"Well then let's get going. You kids be careful and call me from the Davenports when you're done," Jesse instructed.

"We will be Uncle Jesse," both children assured him as they climbed into the truck.

Waving good-bye to their uncle, Daisy and Bo set out on the route they had chosen. A couple of hours later, they were well out of town and the houses were fewer and farther between. As they walked past a large oak tree, two older boys jumped from behind it, trying to grab their candy. Daisy hollered at Bo to run and the two children took off.

Running through the woods, the shadows and the yelling of the boys soon had them confused and they became seperated. "Where ya going Bo?" Larry Meadows asked, suddenly stepping in front of Bo and blocking his path.

"Leave me alone Larry!" Bo yelled, backing away from the sixteen year old, only to find his retreat stopped by Cliff Henderson. Turning his head, he looked up at the much larger boy and gulped. "Hey Cliff," he greeted, carefully taking a step away. Before he could take more than two steps, Larry had closed the gap and the two older boys took him by the arms. "Let me go!"

"Oh we'll let ya go Bo, just not yet," Larry smirked. "Cliff, take the bag would ya?" After Cliff had wrestled Bo's bag of candy from him, Larry picked the smaller boy up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Put me down Larry! Y'all better let me go or I'll make ya sorry," Bo threatened, his eyes filling with angry tears.

"Oh I'm scared, ya hear that Cliff? The little baby's gonna make me sorry, what ya gonna do Bo? Them little baby hits of yours don't even tickle. You gonna tickle me?" Larry asked, laughing cruelly.

"You jerk, let me go!"

"Hey Larry hold up will ya?" Cliff called.

"What ya need?" Larry asked, turning to the other boy.

"I'm getting tired of listening to the baby, I think it's time to put a stop to it," Cliff replied, pulling a bandana from his pocket. Grinning at the fear he saw on the younger boy's face, Cliff grabbed Bo's head and roughly tied the bandana across his mouth. "There, that ought to do it," he observed, patting the younger boy on the head and moving ahead of Larry.

Daisy stopped running, looking around the woods in wild desperation but seeing no sign of her little cousin. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand clamped down on her wrist.

"Hey Daisy."

"Hughie Hogg, what are you doing out here?" Daisy demanded, pulling her wrist from his grasp.

"Just waiting for a damsel I could rescue," Hughie replied.

"You don't ever come out in the country unless you have to, what are ya up to?" Daisy asked, suspiciously.

"Why Daisy Duke I'm insulted," Hughie replied with mock indignation. "You know just for that maybe I'll leave you out here alone. Of course how you're going to explain to your uncle about losing little Bo, I surely don't know," he smirked.

"Bo! What did you do to him?"

"Me? I haven't done anything to him," Hughie denied.

"Hughie Hogg if you don't tell me where Bo is right now..." Daisy threatened, raising her fist towards him.

"Now, now, there's no need to get violent," the fourteen year old boy cautioned, taking a step backwards. "I'll tell ya what, I'll take you to where Bo is."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, though I do think it's only fair that your savior be given some sort of reward," Hughie hinted.

"What do you want Hughie?"

"Just a small kiss, that's all," he replied.

"You weasel," Daisy snarled, looking vaguely ill. "Fine, but not until you take me to Bo," she told him.

"Alright, well we better get moving, I'm sure Bo would like to get out of there."

"Out of where?"

"You'll see," Hughie said, a secretive smile on his face.

A few minutes after Cliff gagged Bo, the three boys reached their destination. Dropping Bo on the ground, Larry pointed behind the younger boy. "We're gonna see how brave ya are Bo."

Turning around, Bo paled when he saw where they were. The old McNulty mansion, shaking his head, the younger boy tried to escape his captors. Everybody in Hazzard knew the McNulty mansion was haunted, it had been ever since the turn of the century. They said that on Halloween night in 1900 two escaped convicts had broken into the house. Throughout the night they had tortured the family. Raping the mother and two young daughters in front of the father, they had then cut his throat. Turning to the mother they had cut her throat as well, but not before telling her of their plans to sell her children to a brothel. It was said that since that time, Mrs. McNulty roamed the halls of the mansion, searching for her children and killing any man or boy who dared to step into the house. A few people had tried to live in the house, but none of them ever stayed more than a couple of months before fleeing for their lives.

"Where ya think you're going Bo? Don't you want to spend some time with Mrs. McNulty?" Cliff asked, grabbing the younger boy before he could flee.

"Yeah Bo, you ain't a coward are ya?" Larry asked, pulling the gag from Bo's mouth.

"I ain't no coward," Bo protested.

"Well then prove it, go on in the house and then maybe we'll believe ya," Larry sneered.

"I ain't got to prove anything to you," Bo argued. Twisting from Cliff's hold, he tried again to get away without success. "No, let me go!" Bo yelled, struggling against the two older boys. Dragging his feet, twisting, kicking and screaming, Bo was forced towards the house. Reaching the door of the kitchen, the two teens shoved Bo inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Ya might as well get comfortable Bo, there ain't no way out, we made sure of that!" Larry yelled through the closed door. "Come on Cliff, let's get into position," he whispered to his partner. Running to the front of the house, they climbed up to the balcony and snuck in through the one window they'd left undone. "You take the back of the house, I'll take the front," Larry ordered, carefully opening the door.

Bo turned the handle of the back door, barely catching a sob when it refused to budge. Throwing his small weight against the door, he desperately tried to force it open. Finally admitting that it was no use, he began to look around the old kitchen. It didn't take long to discover that the windows had been boarded up, and with no tools, he had no hope of removing the boards. Swallowing his fear, Bo slowly left the kitchen, hoping to find some way out of the old house. Turning a corner, he froze in his tracks as up ahead he could see a ghostly figure floating towards him. With a strangled cry, Bo turned and fled away from the frightening apparition.

As Bo searched the house looking for an escape, Larry and Cliff watched him. Using the secret passageways within the old building, the two older boys were able to stay one step ahead of the younger one. When Bo stepped into the library, a book flew from the shelf, courtesy of Larry, who barely held back his laughter at Bo's shriek of fear. Running from the room, Bo found himself in the billiards room, and was soon dodging the pool balls as they hurtled through the air at his head.

"Where are my children?" A woman's ghostly voice echoed throughout the house.

"I don't know, I didn't do anything," Bo yelled in reply.

"Give me my children," the voice demanded.

"I don't have them!"

"Return my children or die!"

"No! Please I don't know where they are! I didn't do anything!" Bo plead, running through the house, desperately searching for an open window or door. "Please God help me, please don't let me die," Bo cried out.

Arriving at the McNulty mansion, Daisy started for the front door.

"Hold on a minute Daisy, I think you owe me something," Hughie called.

"Not until I see Bo," Daisy delayed. Continuing to the front door, she was surprised to find it nailed firmly shut. "Hughie Hogg you better tell me where Bo is," Daisy demanded. Before Hughie could answer she heard a blood curdling scream coming from inside the house. "Bo! It's alright Bo, I'm here and I'm gonna get you out!" Daisy turned towards Hughie, fury lending her a frightening countenance. "Hughie Hogg you let my cousin out of there!"

"I will Daisy, just as soon as you give me the kiss you promised," Hughie smugly reminded her of their deal.

"You want a kiss? Sure Hughie I'll give you a kiss," Daisy sweetly told him. Slowly walking to him, she stopped when she was standing only a few inches from him. Looking at his smug face, she shuddered when he closed his eyes and puckered up for her kiss. Taking a deep breath, she curled up her hand and punched him as hard as she could.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Hughie asked, looking up at her from the ground while holding a hand to his bleeding mouth.

"You said you wanted a kiss Hughie. Now get my cousin out of there and you better hope he ain't hurt any," Daisy threatened.

"Uncle Boss is right, ya just can't trust a Duke," Hughie muttered. Showing uncommon wisdom, Hughie grew silent when he saw the look on Daisy's face.

"Now Hughie," Daisy demanded, every scream and plea she could hear from Bo making her angrier by the second.

"Alright, alright," the younger Hogg said. Getting up, he led Daisy to the back door and gave a sharp whistle. "Just a minute," he told her. A few minutes later he saw Larry and Cliff running from the house, back to their meeting place. "Okay, you can go in now," Hughie told her, opening the back door and stepping aside.

"Wrong, we can go in," Daisy corrected, not willing to turn her back on him.

"Right, as I said," Hughie agreed, swallowing fearfully.

Stepping through the back door, Daisy began to call for her cousin. Stopping every few feet, she would listen carefully for any answer. When she didn't hear anything, she became more and more afraid for her little cousin. Finally as they neared the staircase, Daisy thought she heard a small whimper. Holding up her hand, she brought Hughie to a halt. "Bo! It's okay honey, it's Daisy," she called to him, hoping he'd respond.

"Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone," Bo chanted, holding his hands over his ears. Screaming with fear when the door to the small closet under the stairs opened, Bo pushed himself into the furthest corner.

"Bo, please open your eyes and look at me," Daisy begged. "Bo, please honey," she continued to try, wanting to take him in her arms but not daring to do so.

Bo curled himself into the corner, wishing Mrs. McNulty would just leave him alone. He wanted his cousins and uncle to save him. He didn't even care if they thought he was a coward or a baby, he just wanted to go home. Something sounded different he realized. Finally opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Daisy crouched in the doorway. "Daisy?" Bo asked, hardly daring to believe she was real.

"Yeah Bo, it's me," Daisy assured him. "You're safe now," she told him. Holding out her hand, she smiled when Bo took a hold of it, "You ready to go home now?"

"Please?" Bo replied, letting her help him from the small closet. "Hughie? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I was just helping..."

"He's the one that was behind them other two Bo. There ain't no ghost here, it was Hughie's friends," Daisy told him.

"But why? What'd I do to you?" Bo demanded, trying to hide his tears.

"You didn't do anything Bo, he did it so he could make me give him a kiss," Daisy explained.

"What? You jerk!" Bo yelled, his fear instantly replaced by anger on his cousin's behalf. "Did he hurt you Daisy?"

"No honey, and he didn't much care for the kiss he got either," Daisy assured him, holding up her fist and nodding to Hughie's face.

Giggling when he saw the older boy's swollen lip, Bo gave his cousin a hug, glad she was okay. "Daisy, can we go home now?" Bo whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah Bo, let's go," Daisy replied, throwing one arm across his shoulders and leading them from the house.

"Daisy, do we have to tell Luke and Uncle Jesse about this?"

"Why wouldn't you want to tell them?"

"I don't want them to know what a coward I was," Bo softly explained.

"Bo, they're not going to think that," Daisy tried to assure him. "Besides, don't you want Hughie and them others to get punished?"

"Yeah, but I don't want anybo..." Bo stopped speaking as a scream sounded from within the house.

Watching the two cousins walking out the back door, Hughie smiled in admiration of Daisy. "What a woman she's gonna be! Someday you'll be mine Daisy Duke, or my name isn't Hughie Hogg," he promised himself. Moving to follow the Duke cousins, he stopped when the back door suddenly slammed shut.

"Where are my children?"

"Haha, very funny boys, now cut it out," Hughie called. As the voice spoke again, he felt a chill down his spine and turned to look behind him. Seeing the floating specter of a woman, her throat clearly sliced, he let out a blood curdling scream. Running to the back door, he wrenched the knob, in his desperation not realizing that his other hand was holding the door shut. Nearly sobbing in terror, he finally managed to open the door. Racing outside he didn't even notice the surprised looks on the faces of the Duke cousins.

"Wonder what got into him?" Daisy asked, watching the older boy running from the house in terror.

"Daisy?" Bo called, pointing back at the house where the image of a lady could be seen floating in the open door.

"Wow, maybe she didn't like him using her house to hurt somebody," Daisy observed. Waving to the spirit, Daisy draped her arm around Bo and began the trip back home. Stopping along the way to pick up their bags of candy, the two cousins talked about what they would tell their uncle and cousin. Finally deciding that Hughie had been taught a lesson, thanks to the spirit of Mrs. McNulty, Daisy agreed not to say anything about their adventure.

Feeling as though a load had been lifted from his shoulders, Bo suddenly cried out, "Race ya!"

"Hey no fair!" Daisy protested through her laughter, as she hurried to finished the impromptu race in first place.

The End


End file.
